Antraxes Partinax
"I would give my everything for the many. Would you? Or are you a selfish one like the others?" - Antraxes to Desolas Arterius II Antraxes Partinax (2139 CE - 2241 CE) is the brother of the famous General Valerio Partinax. Formerly of the Blackwatch, he served as a decorated Council Spectre, and later ascended to the position Primarch of Palaven. He was married to the late Astraea Mehrkuri, and upon his ascension to Primarch, entered into a political marriage with Fidellion Victus. He was known for his traditional way of thinking, as well as his dislike of humanity. He died of exsanguination in honourable single combat in 2241 CE. He was aged 102. He had two children with Astraea. Loadout * Health: 750 * Shields: 1125 * Primary weapon: Punitor (semi-automatic sniper rifle, Armax Arsenal) * Secondary weapon: Carbrix (Turian automatic sub-machine gun, Armax Arsenal) * Armour: Blackwatch Armour (heavy, custom-made for Blackwatch Agents by Armax Arsenal) * Omni-tool: Armax Arsenal's Vulcan model (military grade) Punitor * Combat Scanner: '''Prototype modification of a traditional smart-targeting module commonly incorporated into high-end weaponry, adapted to slightly deflect rounds to strike a more vital part of an enemy. * '''Scram Pulsar: '''Overclocked electromagnetic pulsar technology that strengthens the weapon's mass effect field generator, increasing the mass and acceleration of each bullet fired. * '''Tungsten Sabot Jacket: '''The weapon's internal ammunition block is composed of high purity tungsten, resulting in improved penetration of heavily armoured targets. * '''Enhanced Scope: Stability-enhancing scope that increases accuracy while moving and taking damage. * Spare Thermal Clip: Modified sockets increase the capacity of the weapon's heatsink, increasing the number of shots that can be fired before the thermal clip needs to be ejected. * Drill Rounds: Bullets are fired from the barrel suspended within modified discarding sabots, allowing each bullet to pass great distances through cover and enemy armour. Rixor * Heat Sink Capacitor: '''Higher grade materials improve the absorption and dissipation of heat, increasing the number of shots that can be fired before the heatsink needs to be vented. * '''Microfield Pulsar: '''Overclocked electromagnetic pulsar technology that strengthens the weapon's mass effect field generator, increasing the mass and acceleration of each bullet fired. * '''Phasic Jacketing: '''The weapon's onboard computer manufactures an artificial phasic envelope around each slug before it is fired at a target. This disrupts any mass effect field protecting the target, resulting in better penetration of shields and biotic barriers. * '''High Caliber Barrel: Custom extended barrel, ballistically optimized to retain each bullet's penetrative power, causing more trauma on impact. * Recoil System: An expert timing-VI increases the weapon's mass for a split second per shot, counteracting weapon kickback to make it easier for the marksman to aim while sustaining fire. * Shredder Rounds: Once fired, these rounds are designed to shred into shrapnel within the softer medium of flesh, causing grievous tissue damage. While powerful against shielded and unprotected targets, they lack the penetrative power required to breach enemy armour. This modified form of ammunition is widely considered to be unethical and is therefore banned in Citadel Space. Blackwatch Armour * Ablative VI: * Burst Regeneration: Prototype redundant field generator. * Energised Weave: '''Threaded throughout the wearer's under-armour is a complex filament network of element zero microcores, combined with advanced firewall technology which provides improved protection against both biotic and tech attacks. * '''Kinetic Exoskeleton: Prototype module that combines multiple technologies to improve shield regeneration and maximize the wearer's physical abilities and athletic prowess, installed within the hardsuit's primary shield battery. * Medical VI: * Microscanner: * Shield Harmonics: Vulcan Omni-Tool * Hydra Module: Disabling most safety protocols and installing an experimental power core improves efficiency but reduces the expected operating lifespan by a factor of 20. * Multicore Amplifier: By tuning the inputs of the omni-tool to match the specific neural patterns of the user, its responsiveness and power are significantly increased. Once tuned in this manner, the omni-tool is almost unusable by anyone but the wearer, and it must be continuously re-calibrated to account for subtle neural shifts. * Custom Heuristics: Prototype multiple-operating system that allows the omni-tool to run dozens of configurations at once, with instantaneous swapping as the user switches tasks. This allows the user to switch between the delicate tuning required for precision tasks and the quick release of raw energy needed during combat, without having to swap between omni-tool models that are specifically calibrated to perform one type of task. This also results in better performance for each individual task. * Disruptor Blade: Forked omni-blade charged with an electrical current, capable of disrupting shields and barriers on hit. Incapacitates unprotected enemies for a short duration. Powers * Tactical Cloak: '''Recharge Speed: 6.45 sec // Duration: 10.40 sec // Damage Bonus: 120% (while cloaked) // Sniper Rifle Damage Bonus: 40% (while cloaked) * '''Defence Drone: '''Recharge Speed: 2.15 sec // Drone Damage: 57.50 // Range: 10 m // Chain Lightning: Damage up to 2 additional nearby targets. * '''Overload: '''Recharge Speed: 6.40 sec // Damage: 330 // Shield & Barrier Damage Bonus: 100% // Neural Shock: Incapacitate weaker organic enemies for a short duration. * '''Sabotage: '''Recharge Speed: 5.33 sec // Hack Duration: 12 sec // Radius: 3.25 m // Backfire: 400 // Tech Vulnerability: Increase all tech power damage done to target by 100% for 10 seconds. * '''Damping: '''Recharge Speed: 15 sec // Hack Duration: 10 sec // Radius: 2 m // Neural scarring: 600 * '''Sticky Grenade: '''Damage: 1320 // Armour Damage Bonus: 50% // Radius: 3.60 m // Proximity Trap: Grenades stay active for 15 seconds when attached to a wall or surface, exploding when an enemy approaches. * '''Cloak Evasion: When evading incoming damage, a brief cloak activates to break enemy line of sight. * Battlefield Awareness: An augmented reality display highlights nearby enemies through walls and cover. Cloaked targets are also visible. Gallery Des fais by shonni etta-dbcr4pm.png Statue of the savior by shonni etta-dbcamgk.png Category:Turians Category:Primarchs Category:Spectres Category:Characters Category:House Partinax Category:House Mehrkuri